Дракуль Михок
| jva=Takeshi Aono| extra1= | }} Дракуль "Соколиный Глаз" Михоук действующий член Шичибукай и величайший мечник в мире. Во время timeskip Михоук был учителем Ророноа Зоро. Появление У Михоука маленькая бородка и короткие бакенбарды заостренные кверху. Он носит богато украшенную одежду в красно-черных тонах и крест-подвеску со спрятанным внутри него кинжалом, придающие ему внешность некоего "испанского мечника". Его наряд состоит из широкополой шляпы украшенной большим пером, и длинного распахнутого черного костюма с красным цветочным узором на рукавах и воротнике. За его спиной всегда имеется огромный меч с широким изогнутым лезвием из "чёрного золота". Сам меч также имеет форму креста. Золотая гарда инкрустирована красным бисером (в аниме синим и зеленым), рукоять обмотана бинтами, на конце имеется особо крупный камень. Кроме того, он носит белые (в аниме фиолетовые) штаны придерживаемые декоративным поясом, и заправленные в слишком большие по сравнению с размером ног, ботинки. Во время пребывания в замке на Kuraigana Island, он надевает другие штаны и расстегнутую белую рубашку c гофрированным воротником. Когда он познакомился с Зоро в открытом море, на нем был черный одноцветный плащ наброшенный на плечи. Его прозвище происходит от его необычно окрашенных по цвету глаз, похожих на глаза ястреба. 20 лет назад, у него не было бороды, волосы были короткими и взъерошенными. У него уже был крест подвеска, и красовался он в чем то выглядящим как рубашка с цветочным узором. Галерея 212px-Kokutou_Yoru.PNG|Михоук во всеоружии 196px-Coffin_Boat.jpg|Михоук на своем "корабле" Характер Как и у многих других персонажей, у Михоука свой собственный уникальный смех, или, скорее, даже целых два типа смеха: "Вах-хах-хах-ха" и/или "Ку-ку-ку-ку-ку". Тем не менее, Дракуль Михоук, возможно, один из самых серьезных персонажей в One Piece; его тяжело удивить, он редко улыбается, а увидеть его смеющимся в аниме вообще можно всего лишь раз. Разоблачение тайны кровных уз, связывающих Луффи и Драгона, из колеи его явно не выбило, несмотря на всеобщее удивление вокруг него. Он демонстрирует чувство долга, которое отсутствует у других Шичибукаев за исключением Бартоломью Кумы (до своего полного превращения в PX-0) и Джинбея. Михоук очень выборочно исполняет свои обязанности Шичибукая, о чем красноречиво говорит как история его редких ответов на призыв Шичибукаев, так и его решение преследовать и уничтожать пиратов в соответствии с его собственными предпочтениями.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Don Doflamingo notes that Mihawk was the one they least expected to show up at the meeting between the Shichibukai and Marines. Зефф выдвинул предположение, что причина, по которой Михоук атаковал Дона Крига и его людей, состоит в том, что они просто прервали его сон.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Zeff's guess as to why Mihawk attacked Krieg. Сам Михоук признался, что преследовал пиратов от самого Гранд Лайн до Ист Блю только потому, что хотел убить время. Хотя Михоук и признан лучшим из лучших мечников в мире, он не теряет объективности. С одной стороны, ему явно наскучила посредственность большинства его оппонентов, но с другой, он в состоянии разглядеть талант. В действительности, он даже захотел увидеть, как Ророноа Зоро его превзойдет, после того как увидел невероятную целеустремленность и волю Зоро во время боя с ним. Михоук также проявляет любопытство по отношению к людям, которых решает атаковать. Он попытался нанести удар Белоусу, просто чтобы увидеть насколько он силен, а на Луффи он напал для того, чтобы узнать на его ли стороне судьба. Отношения Враги В прошлом Михоук был соперником одного из величайших пиратов в One Piece - Шанкса, из чего можно сделать вывод о его силе, но затем отказался от соперничества, потеряв интерес к дуэлям с одноруким противником. В настоящий момент он относится к Шанксу нейтрально и может разыскать его, если у него есть какое-либо дело к старому противнику. Они с Шанксом неплохо ладят, несмотря на тот факт, что являются диаметральными противоположностями друг друга по характеру. Шанксу также удается втянуть Михоука в пьянку по случаю празднования успехов Луффи, хотя всего несколько минут назад с издевкой говорил о разболтанности Шанкса. Михоук даже про себя извинился перед Шанксом во время битвы в Маринфорде, где он объявил, что не станет сдерживаться во время атаки на Луффи. Когда же во время войны с Белоусом появляется Шанкс, Михоук покидает поле боя, заявляя, что на бой с Шанксом он своего согласия не давал. Перестав видить соперника в Шанксе, теперь он готов соперничать с Зоро, и он готов ждать столько времени, сколько потребуется Зоро, чтобы стать достаточно сильным и победить его. Поэтому Михоук, кажется, наблюдает за успехами Ророноа, и радовался, когда Зоро получил свою первую награду. Михоук, также, сделал своим врагом Дона Крейга, уничтожив весь его флот, когда Крейг собрался покорить Гранд Лайн. Михоук, в свою очередь, даже не считает Крейга врагом. По мнению Михоука, гнев Крейга заставил его атаковать Михоука, несмотря на то, что Крейг был свидетелм поражения Зоро и того, как его собственный корабль был разрезан на части. Силы и способности .]] Дракуль Михоук считается сильнейшим мечником в мире, монстром из монстров, по словам одного из персонажей. Изветно, что в молодости Михоук часто учавствовал в дуэлях с Шанксом. Из-за его статуса, победа над Михуком является конечной целью Ророноа Зоро. Михоук настолько силен, что Дон Криг заподозрил его в обладании силой дьявольского фрукта, однако, согласно датабукам, его способности основаны лишь на силе и умении. Михоук обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, позволившей ему остановить Зоро - чрезвычайно сильного мечника, способного бросать здания и разрушать их взмахом меча, с помощью всего лишь кинжала, притом держа его одной рукой. Достойный своего прозвища, Михоук обладает невероятным зрением, и способен с легкостью следить за Луффи в Джир 2, а также атаковать его с абсолютной точностью на дальней дистанции, не задевая при этом людей, находящихся между ними.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk follows Luffy's Gear Second. Хотя Михоук невероятно силен, его атаки совершенно не действуют на некоторых персонажей, примером чему может служить Багги. Михоук путешествует в судне, по форме напоминающем гроб, с двумя свечами, горящими зеленым пламенем, черным парусом и единственным посадочным местом. Тот факт, что он может путешествовать по неспокойным морям, а также по Гранд Лайн в таком утлом суденышке, является еще одним подтверждением его силы. Первой демонстрацией его силы стало уничтожение в одиночку флота Дона Крига из 50 кораблей и 5000 моряков непосредственно перед началом шторма. Тот факт, что Михоук был соперником Шанкса - одного из Йонкю, намекает на то, что Михоук - один из сильнейших персонажей в манге. Обращаясь к Зоро после своей победы над ним, Михоук пообещал, что будет ждать того в качестве сильнейшего в мире мечника столько, сколько потребуется, чем показал уверенность в своих силах.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 52 and Episode 24, Mihawk claims he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman waiting for Zoro to challenge him again. Оружие В бою Михоук использует Кокуто Йору - сильнейший меч в мире. Меч украшен орнаментами, имеет длинну в шесть футов, форму распятья и загнутое окончание. Удары Михоука могут преодолевать значительные расстояния, как в случаях с кораблем Дона Крига и огромным айсбергом в Маринфорде.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 49 and Episode 23, Mihawk cuts up Krieg's ship. Михоук с легостью режет сталь, что видно на примере Мистера 1. Его навыки обращения с мечом настолько отточены, что он может без особого труда изменять траектории летящих в него пуль. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 50 and Episode 24, Mihawk knocks bullets with ease. .]] Дистанционные актаки Михоука во многом напоминают Фунтовую Пушку Зоро и поражают противников энергией либо сжатым воздухом (точно не известно). Подвеска в форме креста, которую он носит на шее - на самом деле миниатюрный кинжал в ножнах. Хотя не похоже, что кинжал ценен, с его помощью Михоук с мог без труда победить Зоро и практически пробить тому сердце.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 24, Mihawk blocks Zoro's attacks with his tiny knife. История Прошлое Михавка покрыто тайной. Тем не менее, когда-то он видел в лице Шанкса сильного противника. Говорят, их битвы гремели по всему Гранд Лайну, и Михавк часто вызывал Шанкса на дуэль. После того как Шанкс потерял свою руку 10 лет назад, Михавк перестал стремиться состязаться с ним.В какой-то момент Михавк получил титул "Самого лучшего фехтовальщика в мире" и кроме того получил ранг Шичибукай. Он присутствовал при казни Голд Д.Роджера. Так же он сделал замок острова Курайгана своим домом. Во время противостояния у Барати, Михоук, в одиночку уничтоживший флот Дона Крейга за исключением главного флагмана когда Крейнг пытался войти в Гранд Лайн, приследовал его в Ист блу вплоть до ресторана Барати, где и уничтожил последний флагман. .]] В это время в Барати Михоук столкнулся с Пиратами Соломенной шляпы и Зоро немедленно вызывает его. Михоук блокировал все три меча Зоро кончиком кинжала-ожирелья и проколол ему грудь. Он был поражен духом Зоро. Зоро использовал свою сильнейшую атаку "Sanzen Sekai", но Михоук полностью одолел его и разрушил два из трех мечей (все кроме "Wado Ichimonji"). Зоро вызвал Михоука и проиграл. Zoro, admitting his total defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest, but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. Luffy had already struck out at the Shichibukai unsuccessfully when Zoro tearfully called out to him, proclaiming that no matter what, he would never lose again. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 52 and Episode 24, Mihawk spares Zoro his life in order to best Mihawk some day. After hearing Zoro's goals and giving him a challenge, Mihawk asked Luffy what his goal was. When Luffy told Mihawk it was to be Pirate King, Mihawk told him that was even harder than surpassing him. With the events against Zoro over, Mihawk decided it's time he headed back to the Grand Line for a nap. Don Krieg took offense to the Shichibukai's attitude towards his men and launched an attack on him. Mihawk simply called out "You fool!" and in one final strike struck at Krieg's ship again, causing the already wrecked ship to fall further into pieces. When the dust cleared Mihawk was nowhere to be seen. Shanks and Mariejois Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Mihawk visits Shanks. Then later on he takes part in a meeting with the Marines and two of his fellow Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma. Whitebeard War Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. He is next seen at Marineford, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Aokiji froze the two tsunamis that Whitebeard caused, Mihawk was one of the first to attack, wishing to measure his strength against Whitebeard. His attack, the "world's strongest slash", was stopped by Jozu; Mihawk's attack had not damaged him at all and it is unknown as whether or not Mihawk has an attack which could cut through diamond yet.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Mihawk wish to measure his strength against Whitebeard. He shows slight amusement upon Luffy's arrival at Marineford, remarking that the Straw Hat pirate never failed to make things interesting. When Sengoku reveals the fact that Dragon is Luffy's father, he only comments that such a revelation isn't really surprising. When Luffy manages to break through the line, Mihawk goes to meet him head on. He addresses an apology to Shanks, saying he won't hold back and wonders if fate will save Luffy from his black sword.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Mihawk meets Luffy. His fight with Luffy mostly consisted of various long-range sword-slash attacks, the first of which attacked Luffy from long range and damaged him, and one of which was strong enough to cut off the head of one of the frozen tsunami and send it crashing down upon the battlefield. For a brief moment of time Mihawk consistently launched slashes to Luffy, who managed to execute mostly-successful dodging. However Luffy could not attack, was losing distance, and was having great trouble even simply dodging. Luffy grabbed Buggy and used him as a shield against Mihawk's attacks. Buggy launched a muggy ball at Mihawk, who then deflect the ball back at Buggy. As Buggy took the hit, Luffy dashed past Mihawk. However, the Shichibukai still has his sights on Luffy. Marco ordered Vista to take over the battle. As Luffy made his way to the execution platform once again, Mihawk concludes that Luffy's strange ability, to make allies out of anyone is the most dangerous ability in the world.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 561, Mihawk fights against Luffy. After the army of Pacifista appeared, Mihawk commented to Vista that it was time to finish their battle while the latter stated they both had a point in their favor.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, Mihawk and Vista stopped fighting. challenges Mihawk.]] After Whitebeard got stabbed, Mihawk was the only one to ignore the event and didn't even gaze at him. He is later seen fighting in the Oriz Plaza after the pirates managed to get through the siege wall. When Luffy and Ivankov try again to reach Ace, Mihawk again arrives to stop them, but he's stopped by Mr. 1, whose name he's aware of. Daz Bones isn't a match for him and he's easily defeated, but Crocodile intervenes and engages in combat with Mihawk, telling him to watch out because he's in a bad mood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Mihawk fights with Mr.1 & Crocodile. He is later seen standing along side Gecko Moria, seeing Whitebeard's dead, but still standing, body. He later is seen leaving the battle with the arrival of Shanks stating he agreed to help in the war against Whitebeard, but fighting against Shanks was not part of the agreement. Post-War Arc thumb|left|Михоук вернулся домой. После войны Михавк возвращается в свой замок на острове Курайгана. Перона, прочитав о предполагаемом свержении Мории, начинает рыдать. Михавк не проявляет никакого сочувствия и велит ей проваливать. В ответ Перона обвиняет его в негостеприимности, Михавк возражает, что она сама забралась в его жилище без разрешения. Мечник опровергает газетную статью о смерти Мории, так как сам видел его на протяжении всей войны правительства с Белоусом целым и невредимым. Однако, он и не утверждает, что Мория жив, так как не уверен, исполнил ли Дофламинго приказ убить Морию или нет. Впоследствии он появляется на руинах возле замка, где наблюдает за Зоро, дерущимся с вооруженными бабуинами, оккупировавшими остров. He comments on how Zoro is still far away from the sea even though he was away from the castle for a long time. When Mihawk sees that the boat he provided to Zoro gets damaged, he comments that the boat is now useless, but Zoro brushes off that comment saying that he can just use part of the boat to help him swim to his destination. Mihawk then explains to Zoro the reasons behind the baboons' fighting style, and then asks him to return to the castle and leave the following morning, but Zoro refuses, saying that he needs to reach Luffy. Михоук фыркает и позволяет ему идти. Основные битвы * Дракуль Михоук vs. Шанкс (несколько раз, не показано) * Дракуль Михоук vs. Пиратской армады Дона Крига * Дракуль Михоук vs. Ророноа Зоро * Дракуль Михоук, Шичибукаи, и Морской Дозор vs. Пираты Белоуса и их союзники * Дракуль Михоук vs. Джоз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Монки Д. Луффи * Дракуль Михоук vs. Багги * Дракуль Михоук vs. Виста * Дракуль Михоук vs. Даз Бонз * Дракуль Михоук vs. Крокодайл Прочее * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Mihawk ranked as the 12th most popular character, making him the most popular of the Shichibukai. * On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark".The secret characters of Grand Battle! * Regardless of the name debate mentioned here on this page, his name is noted to contain part of Count Dracula's name. Along with his name combined with his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have a connection to vampires or have been inspired by them. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the iconic vampire of popular media and culture in some form. Furthermore, in Bram Stoker's original novel, Dracula was described as having facial features like a hawk. Simailairity also, both men lived alone in castles in hard to reach places. * In the cover page of Chapter 590, it shows that Mihawk uses the small cross knife on his necklace to eat with. См. также *Шичибукаи *Шанкс *Ророноа Зоро *Йонко References Links *Hawk - Wikipedia article about the animal reference in Mihawk's name *Vampire - Wikipedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Vampire - Monstropedia article about the supernatural being Mihawk relates to *Dracula - Wikipedia article about the fictional vampire tied to Mihawk Site Navigation Категория:Шичибукаи Категория:Мечники Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн Категория:Пираты